A NaruHina Love Story
by NaruHina4Life848
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally together. Problems allure when girls, clans, and even demons get in the way of their love. Can they stop all the maddness and keep their love together? Or will they give up all together? NaruHina!ShikaTema!NejiTen!SasuIno?
1. Scroll 1

_Emi: Okay so I know its akward and really retarded for US expecially to say this but...NARUHINA STORIES HAVE GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!_

**Ayame: Yes, they have. You people are running out of ideas. And no dont get offened because our stories ARE NOT the best either. But it seems that some of you arnt trying...**

_Emi: And we know, there are alot of good stories out there, hell we are in the middle of reading one, its call __What Is Love?__ its very good and I dont care what you people say. But besides the point is some arnt trying and others are suffering because you are too lazy to come up with your own ideas._

**Ayame: We understand if you have a story from someone else and litterally use ONE idea and alter it to make it yours but dont take the hold story. Sorry to take up your time.**

_Emi: Yes, we are truly sorry to those that love and are happy that to read a good NaruHina or SasuSaku stories since those are the most commen couples...but please enjoy this new story..._

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, He had been back in Konaha for about a year and even though everything is great...Something was missing. He just need to figure out what it was.<p>

He heard Kyuubi chuckle and he deside to find out what was funny so he entered his midscape.

Kyuubi and himself had murged or some people call it fuse, but anyways now they are one and they have been getting along alot better now. The fox tought him how to change his mind from the cell in the sewer type to something different and more comfertable for both parties. Now the fox sat and rested in a medow-like forest. It wasnt dark anymore and Kyuubi seemed to be more happy about the change, as well as the great foxes equal.

"Whats so funny you old fox." Naruto asked.

**"Hey kit, I may be old but that dosnt mean I wont take you out. Also what is funny is that your as dense as ever!" **The great fox stated.

"What are you saying, you know what this empiness is?"

**"No kit, Im as dence as you."** The fox said sarcasticlly. **"Ofcourse I know, and you do too. You just need to look deeper. And if you touch me and think that I am the deeper part I will peronally haunt you in your dreams."**

"Hey, that not cool, plus that comment you made earlyer, If you take me down you'll be taking yourself down as well Baka-Kitsune."

Naruto heard a small voice leading by a loud roaring one and soon after he got hit in the head. Leaving his mindscape to see who the hell hit him, all he could her was the fox laughing a saying, **"Good luck kit, your going to need it."**

Outside his mindscape he saw a fuming Sakura, witch is what hit him, and a scared looking Hinata, who was checking his head.

"Sakura-san, you didn't need to hit him! What if he gets brain damage now!" Hinata said in a quiet, but worried voice.

"Dont worry Hinata-san, that baka has had brain damage since he was born probably." Sakura started before going to hit him again.

"What the hell Sakura! I didnt do anything why did you hit me?" Naruto resorted before she could reach him.

"Hinata-san and I have been calling your name for over 10 minutes now, were you daydreaming about perverted stuff like you pervered sensei?" Sakura yelled.

"No, what the hell, I was talking to the fox." Naruto told her. After he got back he had told all of Rookie 9 plus Gai's team that he was its container. The majority where still his friends, that consisted of: Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji, Tenten and Lee. Sakura just resently started trusting him after Sasuke and Hinata convinced her, but Kiba wont go near him.

"Oh, we are sorry we bothered you. Tell Kyuubi-sama I hoped he forgives us." Hinata said dejectivly.

"Dont worry Hinata-chan, it wasnt something important like something to do with my health or something. Just a friendly consern." Naruto told her with sympithy.

**"Tell the Kitten that its alright and I will forgive HER, for her sweetness. I dont know if I forgive pinky though." **The fox told him.

"Kyuubi say he forgives you Kitten, but not Sakura." Naruto told them. Hinata blushed at be called Kitten and Sakura fumed even more.

"GOOD! I DONT WANT THAT DAMN FAXES FORGIVNESS ANYWAY!" Sakura screamed.

**"Good, you wont get this 'damn foxes' forgivness so no need to worry."**

"Alright, why did you two need me? Is there a mission?" Naruto asked looking directly at Hinata, mostly ignoring Sakura who was mumbling something about 'stupid kitsune' and 'not wanting forgivness'.

"Oh, no. Some of us where going to the lake for a swim and wanted to know if you wanted to go?" Sakura asked.

"Well that depends. Who is going?" Naruto said, not wanting to go near Kiba.

"Umm, Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun, Neji-niisan, Tenten-san, Lee-kun, and Sakura-san and Me." Hinata told him.

"Alright, as long as dog breath isnt there to start problems Im fine." Naruto said before getting up.

"Ano...I must apoloigize for my teammates issues tword you. Its not you but its foxes in general. Hes never really liked them." Hinata said looking down.

"Its alright Hinata-chan, Kyuubi says he dont like dogs either. No need to apologize."He told her with a smile. "What time?"

"We are meeting there at 2 so dont be late Naruto, after we might train a little so you might wanna bring some weapons and other things." Sakura told him before walking away.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a queit voice, he almost didnt here her.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ano, I know I should have said this a year ago when you returned but you were gone on the mission to bring Sasuke-kun back and I never really got to see you after that but..." She gulped...hard." Its nice to have you back...I missed you...Alot" She wispered the last part and look off.

**"Kit...I like her, you should get to know her more. Plus maybe she likes you?" **Kyuubi told Naruto, making him blush slightly.

_"Maybe I will, She may be a little weird...but I like people like her... She makes me wonder why I was stuck on Sakura for soo long when there where girls like Her and Ino-chan around?" _Naruto told the Kitsune.

**"I dont know either...but I can tell you this, Pinky compared to the Kitten is like Orochimaru compared to Tsunade. Pinkys got NOTHING." **

_"ERO-KITSUNE! STOP LOOKING AT HINATA-CHAN AND BAA-CHAN LIKE THAT!" _

The fox just chuckled and went back to napping while Naruto went to go get ready for the lake...

* * *

><p><em>Emi: Alright, Honestly we are winging it at this story. We know what we want to right but we have to get there.<em>

**Ayame: Yes so dont be surprized if we mess something up please. Also here is what happened.**

-Naruto went on a 3 year training mission with Jariya the Toad Sage.

-Sasuke came back 3 months after Naruto got back.

-They are all around 16-17, for Rookie 9 and 17-18 for Gai's team.

-Neji and Tenten are an Item.

-Shiakamru and Temari are an Item.

-Sasuke is stuck between Ino and Sakura, but he likes Ino more.

-Sakura like Sasuke but if he chooses Ino over her, Lee is her second chose.

-Hinata is training with Tsunade, and has proven herself worthly to be the Heir of the Hyuuga.


	2. Scroll 2

_Emi: Hello again. Im surprized so many of you enjoyed chapter one. Alot of people didnt reveiw but added us as favorites and Author and Story alerts. You are welcome to do that also..._

**Ayame: Alright, well we hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one. And keep reveiwing or sending us messages. Now if you would like to read, scroll down. If you dont want to read this then please leave this page and come back when you are ready to read. Other than that, bye.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at his house talking to Kyuubi. "I dont know fox, what if she dosnt like me?"<p>

**"Kit, sometimes I wonder why Kami let you into this world to IGNORE the one girl that dose like you."**

"Alright, well how should I approch her without telling her that 'the fox inside my head told me you like me so wanna date?'. I mean Im not THAT stupid."

**"Kit, Im not in you head. Im in your stomach. Your like that Konohamaru kid, he cant tell that Hanabi likes him because hes trying to get the attention on Mogei who accully likes Udon and he likes Hanabi...wow a love rectangle."**

"No because that would mean, Hinata-chan likes me, but I like Sakura and she likes Teme so then Teme would like Hinata-chan so thats wrong because Teme likes Ino-chan and I dont like Sakura anymore!"

**"Holy fox he is smart...THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!"**

"Whatever fox, so how long have you known she likes me?"

**"Ummm, Well the first time I tryed paying attention was when you told her she was weird but you like people like her. So thats when I figured it out."**

"Fox, that was along time again, we were like 12 or 13 I think. Now we are 16."

**"Yes, which not only mean your the biggest idiot in the world. But it means her feeling are more of the feeling that you has for Sakura, or the feeling Sakura had for Sasuke. Her feelings are the feeling I have for my mate."**

"Wait, but Demon Foxes mate for life...so that means..Hinata loves me..."

KNOCK KNOCK

"COMING." He opens the door to see Neji, Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, we where heading to the lake right now and Hinata said you where coming so wanna walk with us?" Neji asked.

"Sure, hold on, come in. I have to grab my stuff real quick." He said and went to the back room.

"So are you going to tell him Hinata-san? He deserves to know that your practicly in love with him." Tenten whispered.

"Tenten-san, please. I will when Im ready...plus he likes Sakura-san so when she is with Lee-kun I will tell him. Until then dont speak of it please." Hinata whispered in a pleading voice.

"Alright Im back, Kyuubi says Hi Kitten." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Hello, Kyuubi-sama." Hinata said bowing to Naruto.

"You talk to the fox through Naruto?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow as they began to walk.

"Yes, you should say Hi niisan, hes not as bad as people think." Hinata said smiling.

"Alright, Hello Kyuubi-sama. Very nice to meet you." Neji said bowing to Naruto.

"Hello Kyuubi-sama." Tenten said also bowing.

**"Hello, Unmei (fate or destiny), and Heiki (weapons)."**

"He said hello Unmei and Heiki." Naruto replied for the fox.

"Ano, why dose he call everyone something other than there name?" Tenten said.

"Well he calls them as he sees' them. He calls Sakura _pinky_ beause she wares alot of pink and he thinks she dosnt deserve a cool name like you guys have. Neji is _Unmei_ because he reminds him of the god of fate and destiny. You Tenten, are _Heiki_ because that is your main thing as a ninja. Sasuke is _sasuke_ because he hasnt really thought of that yet. Lee is _Midori_ (green) because he wares so much green haha." Naruto told them.

"But why dose he call Me _Kitten_? And what dose he call you and why?" Hinata asked as they reached the gate leaving.

Naruto blushed. "Well he calls me_ Kit_, because he basiclly consenders me his Kit, witch would be like his son or someone younger but is like a son or nephew." He tried not to say why he calls Hinata Kitten.

"So dose he calls Hinata-chan Kitten because he considers her his daughter or neice?" Neji asked as they started jumping through trees'.

"No..." Naruto said blushing a little darker.

"Well I ran into a fox trainer on a mission once. Dose Kyuubi-sama want Hinata-chan to be your mate? Is that why he call her _Kit-_ten?" Tenten asked with a smirk and hopeful eyes.

**"YES!" **"NO!" Naruto said. "I mean I dont think so..."

Tenten giggled, Neji chuckled and Hinata blushed.

"Please tell me Mate means good friend..." They heard Sakura say as they entered the clearing.

"No Sakura-san, Mate means like lover. And foxes mate for life so they can only have 1 female or male to love." Tenten told the girl making Naruto and Hinata blush, Ino and Tenten to giggled, while the rest of the guys laughed.

"So is Hinata-chan your Mate Naruto?" Shikamaru asked coming in between the two of them and squishing them together.

"Ano...No." Naruto paused making them laugh because he had to think about it.

"Why would Naruto want Hinata as a mate? Hes not even a fox." Sakura said, looking a little pissed at the coversation.

"Jeez Billbourd Brow, are you jealous that Naruto-kun dosnt want you and he found something better?" Ino tounted.

"Shut up Pig! I dont care what Naruto wants. If he wants that I hope he is happy with it!" Sakura said pointing to Hinata.

"Kami Sakura, way to ruin the fun. And please dont call Hinata-chan it and that, shes alot better than you. Come on I wanna swim." Neji said grabbing a giggleing Tenten and jumping into the lake.

"Come on Ino-chan. race you there." Sasuke said before they both jumped in.

"Troublesome, Sakura, Troublesome." He said before running after Lee, who was already in the water.

"Come on Hinata-chan." Naruto said picking her up bridlestyle and throwing her in before jumping in after her.

Sakura fumed. She didnt want Naruto, She didnt care that he wanted Hinata, and She just wished he would have told her. I mean for Kami sakes she is his old teammate! Besides, who would want to date and marry and have children with someone who carried a Demon?

* * *

><p><em>Emi: *mumbles* Stpuid pink-haired whore... You need to die in a hole where you belong *mumbles*<em>

**Ayame: Emi-chan? You okay?**

_Emi: I AM PISSED! _

**Ayame: Why?**

_Emi: 'CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE ARE GONNA GIVE ME HELL FOR! JUST READ IT AND YOU'LL SEE._

**Ayame: ...Oh... Well change it up a bit and add *whisperes something in Emi's ear* Okay?**

_Emi: ...FINE!... Im going to bed. We will see you later, Please dont hate us for ending it early._


End file.
